


what you like / pleaser

by moondustis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Succubi & Incubi, non use of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustis/pseuds/moondustis
Summary: Mark Lee is not an impulsive person, not at all. He likes to think things through so he can do them well. He’s also not a poor choice maker, not that he thinks so at least. That’s why he can’t understand why he’s in his room on a friday night conjuring a demon.





	what you like / pleaser

Mark Lee is not an impulsive person, not at all. He likes to think things through so he can do them well. He’s also not a poor choice maker, not that he thinks so at least. That’s why he can’t understand why he’s in his room on a friday night summoning a demon.

Well, maybe he can. For three weeks now he has been having what you could call weird dreams. To be more specific, wet dreams. It started on a regular tuesday night after a full day of classes, he fell asleep easily, being so tired and what started as a nice, pleasant dream quickly became something more. He can’t even remember how exactly the dream went but it was so intense that he woke up with a killing boner.

At first he thought it was just because it had been a while since he last had sex, one year to be exact. Hookups weren’t really his thing and he was too busy to go around and look for an actual relationship. But the dreams kept happening and by the half of the third week he was exhausted and tired of coming in his sleep.

So here he was after an extensive google search, white chalk on his floor and candles lit, his hand trembling quite a lot as he does exactly what satanic wikipedia has said he had to in order to summon a succubus.

It’s wrong, so wrong, because for one Mark has never believed these things, and he is, or used to be, a nice catholic boy that sang on the church choir. And even if he’s a bit skeptical about the whole thing, making a sigil on your room’s floor with white chalk seems like a big deal.

He says the spells, or whatever they’re called, outloud and feels a little silly because nothing happens for a minute, then two.

He’s about to give up when the circle lits up and he falls back on his bed with a loud yelp because holy shit, his room is on fire. Fire that does not look like actual fire and there’s a girl standing in the middle of it. Holy shit, holy fucking shit.

He’s gonna have a whiplash or die, or both because there’s a demon in his room. A demon that he summoned.

“You look quite scared for someone that apparently wanted this to happen.” You say, voice so sweet that it could soothe him if his heart wasn’t about to rip off his chest.

“Oh my fucking god.” Is the clever words that come out of his mouth and it makes you laugh. It’s surreal. You look nothing like he expected a demon to look like, no horns, no tail and no black eyes.

“Not even close, baby.” You cross your arms, giving him a pointed look as he takes deep breaths. “Are you sure you wanted this to happen?“

“I’m-Yes.” He manages to say and you just keep staring at him like you’re extremely bored. “I mean you-you kept appearing in my dreams.”

You giggle at his words, looking smug at the mention of the dreams. “So you summoned me because you wanted your dreams to come true?”

Is that what he wanted? He can’t remember quite properly with the demon now standing in front of him. He knows he wanted the dreams to stop but with the enticing girl standing in front of him he’s not sure if that’s all he wants.

“So?” You say after he doesn’t give you a reply, raising one eyebrow. “I can’t do anything if you keep me stuck here. Come break the sigil.”

He moves cautiously from the bed, hands still shaking slightly and watching your every move. The look on your face tells him that you find the whole thing amusing and it makes him feel small. He shouldn’t trust you, breaking the sigil would probably give you full power over him or something like that, the reading he did on the subject hadn’t been very fulfilling.

Still he steps on one of the circles in the sigil, spreading white chalk around and breaking it. The moment he does you step forward in his direction, a mischievous smile on your red tinted lips. The sudden movement startles him, making his arms go up in protection. “W-woah, woah, wait,” he says, voice breaking slightly. “ shouldn’t we like, set some rules? I don’t want to, I don’t know, give you my soul by accident.”

His words make you giggle again, ignoring his protests by continuing to move close to him until you’re almost pressing your chest to him. “Trust me, if you were to give me your soul it wouldn’t be by accident.”

He blinks slowly. “Uh… Okay, I guess?.” That’s one less thing to worry about. “Still, don’t we need like rules?” I don’t do stuff like this daily.”

You move your hand to his cheek, and he gets the feeling you’re trying to entice him in someway. “It’s not that complicated.” You almost whisper, hand traveling all the way down to his neck making a shiver run through his body. “I’m here to make you feel good, like I did in the dreams… And in exchange you give me something.”

His energy, his mind supplies. He had done minimal research on succubus, the minimum he had go know before doing this. The demon wiki had told him that succubus sucked the energy out of humans, that’s why he always woke up so tired from the dreams. He wondered for a second if it happening in real life would be worse.

Your hand starts massaging his nape and he’s one second away from becoming putty in your hand. He’s sensitive to touch, always had been, and even if he knows his way around girls they still make him slightly nervous. A demon girl was just to far out of his capacity and he felt almost powerless in front of you. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.” Is the words you say before you’re closing the distance between the two of you.

There’s no sparks or special taste but still it’s like a fire ignites inside of him, his lips parting immediately to yours in an embarrassing moan. You know exactly what you’re doing, clearly, kissing him slowly and biting at his bottom lip in a way that would make his eyes flutter if they were open. He doesn’t even realize you’re moving until the back of his legs hit the mattress and he’s falling on it, you following my straddling his hips and settling down on his lap.

He enjoys the weight on top of him, gets the sudden urge to run his hands on your now exposed thighs, that look oh, so soft. He’s distracted by your lips pressing kisses to his jaw, before moving to the spot on his neck that makes him squirm slightly. “You behave so well, Mark.” You mutter between kisses, making him blush a nice shade of pink.

“I-uhm, thank you?” He replies with small and timid voice, cheeks still tinted as you coo at him. You probably see him like a small puppy, a weak human for you to play with. He realizes he’s not that bothered by it when you press closer to him, your lips closing in a bite against his neck.

He would never describe his sex life as anything but vanilla, and he enjoyed it like that, was a big fan of missionary and foreplay that involved his fingers inside a girl. He had never tried the whole power dynamics everyone seemed to be on about, was satisfied with the usual. But with you on top of him, saying things that made his head spin, he wanted nothing more than please you and make you happy. Give you whatever you wished for.

His hands move on their own accord, gripping your thighs like he wanted to earlier and he almost moans at how soft and plush they feel against his hands. Your lips chase his again and he could swear the whine you let out when they finally met is angelic.

The kiss is interrupted by his cell phone going off on his bedside table, an annoying cheerful song indicating that Jaemin was currently calling him. He wouldn’t have even noticed it if it weren’t for the annoyed sound you make as you detach your lips from his, leaving him chasing for it with his eyes closed. “Please do something about that.” You plead, making him open his eyes to be met with the breathtaking view that is your now fully black eyes staring down at him, your lips even more red that they were before. A sight that would be terrifying if he wasn’t so attracted to you.

He only stops starring when you mutter his name again and he finally snaps out of it, muttering a quiet ‘fuck’ while he moves as best as he can to get the phone without making you leave his lap.

The moment he accepts the call he’s greeted with a high pitched scream that is so loud that you can hear it to. “What’s up, man?” Jaemin’s slurred voice says as a loud song plays on the background. “Where the fuck are you?”

“I’m kinda busy right now, bro.” Is what he replies, eyes almost fluttering with the way you’re gently massaging his scalp, sitting so pretty and patient on his lap that he gets the urge to just hang up on Jaemin and continue what you were doing.

“We’re going to Johnny’s party,” it’s Jeno’s voice that says that, as Jaemin mutters something on the back. Mark lets out another string of swear words, did they really call now out of all other times to talk about some party. “You should come.”

You bat your eyes, like you’re trying to convince him that he shouldn’t go to the party and stay here instead. It’s not like he even considered the first option, not with the way you move to press a weirdly kiss to his cheek before you’re kissing his neck again. Not with the way you start rolling your hips just slightly over his. “T-Thanks, dude, but I’ll pass.” He says making you smirk against his skin and he immediately hangs up before even hearing Jeno whining about how he’s gonna miss the best party.

“Don’t you wanna go to the party with your friends, Mark?” You say in a mischievous voice while pouting at him.

“Not really.” His reply makes you giggle again and he takes that opportunity to press another kiss to your lips.

“I’m flattered.” You say in between kisses, hands moving to the hem of this t-shirt and he gets the clue, taking it off and discarding it somewhere in the room. Your fingers immediately move to his chest, tracing patterns on it that makes him shiver and he chases once again your lips, feels like he could kiss you forever.

This time he parts his lips slightly and you let your tongue move against him as he continues to grip your thighs while you circle your hips timidly over his. It’s overwhelming almost how everything that was usually good feels amazing, probably because you are a succubus, but still he feels like his senses are enhanced and he could come from just this.

He has to make you feel good, his mind provides between his other foggy thoughts, and in a moment of boldness he moves his hand slowly to the hem of your dress. When you don’t say anything about it, just continue on kissing him, he dips it inside until his palm is pressing against your very bare center. He lets out a whimper in the back of his throat.

“What are you doing, baby?” You ask and he watches the string of saliva that still connects your lips when you end the kiss. Then he’s looking at your black eyes again, like a child caught doing something they shouldn’t. “I’m the one that’s supposed to make you feel good, remember?”

As if to point out your words you roll your hips with a little more force this time and his eyes roll back. He’s so hard so right, ready to let it go with only a word from you, but still, he feels like he doesn’t feel you around his fingers. “I-fuck, want to make you come.” He moves his fingers so they’re parting your folds and he can press them against your clit. “Please?”

Your lips part a little and the begging seems to get to you because you’re nodding your head and parting your legs slightly to give him more space. He begins to work gentle circles over your clit with the pads of his fingertips, your head coming to rest on his shoulder as you lets out a breathy moan.

He wishes he could listen to your sounds every day, wants to make you feel so good that you are screaming his name. “You’re so good, Mark.” You whisper with your lips against his neck and his finger traces down to press against your entrance. “Such a good boy.”

Your words make a blush set on his entire face and a fire ignite on the pit of his stomach at the same time. “Shit, you’re so wet.” He mumbles adding a finger inside of you, that’s easily followed by another one. He moves them upwards, trying to hit your most sensitive spot while his thumb flicks across your clit.

You grip his face with your hand, moving to desperately kiss him. It’s messy and rushed, your lips parting in an erotic way to let out moans that sound like honey on his ears. His fingers increase the pressure as he picks up the speed and you grip his cheekbone with so much force that it could bruise.

When you come it’s with a moan against his lips and your body shaking on top of his. He can’t take his eyes of the view, pupils probably so dilated that his eyes are black, but not as black as yours.

“Mark, I need you to fuck me right now.” You say, desperation in your voice, after you come down from your high. Your hands move to undo his pants in such a quick motion that for a second he’s left blinking dumbly at you . “Come on, pretty boy. If I don’t have you inside of me at this exact moment I’ll set fire to your whole room.”

He starts moving at your words, removing the rest of his clothes at the same time he tries to watch you getting up to remove yours. It’s a sight, one that he’ll never be able to get out of his head. He has been with girls before, all of them giving him quite the view but this right now is different. There’s something to you that makes his mouth almost water and he wants desperately to touch.

“Gonna fuck me good, huh?” You whisper as you climb onto his lap again, sliding your palm against his dick with slow strokes.

He nods, probably a little too excited as a moan leaves his lips. “I need- shit, need to get a condom.”

You let out a breathy laugh. “I’m a demon, Mark. We don’t need to use one.” You whispers and he feels his head spin a little. “Okay?”

He nods again and you press him against your entrance, your wetness spreading over him. It’s ironic almost, how he feels like he’s having an religious experience as you sink down on him, so warm and so wet that he’s throbbing as you get all of him inside. He curses loudly, hands gripping tightly at your hips. It takes a lot of his willpower not to come right there.

“You feel so good, baby.” You breath, hands moving to his neck as you move in a steady rhythm on his lap. “Filling me up so well.”

He’s sure he’s far from the best you ever had but your praises are so enticing that he lets himself fall for them, moaning loudly as you clench around him. “‘M not gonna last long.” He mumbles, moving to press kisses along your chest as he circles a nipple with his thumb. “Feels so good.”

Your hands move to his hair, brushing the few strands that are pressed to his sweaty forehead. “It’s okay, love.” Your lips press at his forehead and you speed up just a bit. “Wanna feel you coming inside of me. Are you gonna do that, huh? Fill me up with your cum?”

It’s too much. Too much that he can’t help but circle your hips with one arm as he starts to pound inside of you, making you bounce on top of him as he grunts and spills curse words, mouth pressed to your chest. He comes when your walls squeeze him just too good for him to handle, with a quiet chant of your name and arms bringing you as close as possible.

It takes a while for him to come down from it, his whole body shaking slightly when you lift yourself from his lap. You put on your dress as you watch him struggle to get his boxers on. “You gonna stay here?” He asks voice sleepy as he moves to lay down on his bed, patting the empty spot besides him in the hopes that you will. “‘M so tired.”

The last thing he remembers before falling asleep is a giggle coming from your mouth as you press a kiss to his forehead. When he wakes up, you’re gone and he would think that it was all a dream if it wasn’t for the white chalk on his floor.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can support me on ko-fi.com/moondustis and request a fic there :)  
> i'm also on tumblr @ moondustis.tumblr.com


End file.
